Marching On
by Angel of Mercy '96
Summary: When one campaign takes a turn for the worse, the passing of the High King's sword was a sign Edmund now carried a larger burden.
1. Nor'Wind

Hello! And welcome to the first chapter of Marching On. Now this story was originally called 'In His Spirit' and I really thought that was a corny title. So the title was changed and the first chapter was revised.

**My last name doesn't even start with the letter 'L'. So I hope everyone knows that all original characters and story belong to C.S. Lewis, not me. **

I hope you enjoy reading this updated version.

* * *

><p>This Nor' Wind morning in Narnia was cold, the world brilliantly white from last night's massive snowfall. It was something I learned all too early that morning as Lucy bounced into my room, opening all of the curtains to let the blinding white shine in. At first I thought it a terribly rude awakening, which made me grouchy, but when she told me that Susan and Peter were eating breakfast at that very moment; I appreciated her for helping me not be late for the day.<p>

When we arrived in the private dining room, I saw both my older siblings glance at us as their movements paused in place for a split second. Susan smiled being the first one to have actually greeted me officially. "Good morning!"

I mumbled, "Morning," back as I slumped down into my chair, still not fully awake.

My brother saw my actions and commented with a smile. "Long night?"

"The wind kept me up," I explained.

"There's a spectacular amount of snow on the ground," my sister mentioned.

"And many drifts since there was apparently wind last night," Peter added. I sighed as Susan passed me the sausage. It seemed to be unfair that I was the only one who'd had a hard time sleeping.

"Yes Peter, wind. It whooshes through the cracks in the windows," I said sarcastically; I was not ready for my brother's humor this morning.

"Oh Peter, just give Edmund a few moments of silence to wake himself up," Susan suggested in my favor. I drank some of my tea, hoping it would help wake me.

I was slightly surprised that Peter listened to Susan's suggestion. It stayed quiet throughout almost the entire breakfast. By then I was awake for the day.

After breakfast, dear Lucy asked me and Peter to accompany her in a walk through the snow-frosted gardens. After a good bundling up in cloaks and boots and scarves, we ventured out into the wintery landscape. She wondered around, golden curls bouncing behind her, mesmerized by the beautiful transformation this snowfall worked on the gardens. The trees and bushes were covered perfectly with the white frozen powder. The small pond was frozen enough to ice skate on later. Lucy kept walking slowly as she looked at the gardens. We followed closely behind her.

It was the first major snowfall that winter, and my feet sunk into the snow, making it harder to walk than in the beach's deep, fine sand.

Peter must have taken notice. "For being light on your feet while in battle you are certainly sinking into the snow."

"I'm on my toes when I fight," I excused myself as we continued to walk. After a few more steps, my entire left leg sunk into the deep snow.

"Would you like to get snowshoes?" Lucy asked as she turned around, coming to help me up.

"So much for cat-like steps," commented my brother.

I sighed, "No, I'm fine. I'll step a little lighter."

We continued without me falling into the snow. Then Lucy's mischievous stare came. I prayed she was not going to start a snowball fight.

Alas, I suppose all hopes are meant to be crushed, especially when Lucy and snow are concerned. One cold, snowy burst hit the side of my head. I threw one back at her, though I missed terribly. Then, one giant hunk of snow hit my back. Peter had joined in the fight. We threw more and more at each other: fleeing, dodging them too. I ran over to a clearing where the snow drifted. I thought I could use the drift as a wall. When I tried to cross the drift, I soon found myself in it. I yelped in surprise as I noticed I wasn't on top on the snow—I was under it. For the barest of moments, I feared I was buried alive, but when I looked up, I could see the light blue winter sky.

"Ed?" I heard my brother call out.

"A little help!" I yelled in return. I didn't know how I was going to get out of this drift.

Peter must have hurried over because it wasn't long when I saw his face peek over the top of the drift. He looked around in surprise for a moment, and then suddenly, he fell flat on his face next to me.

"It's a little deep," I laughed.

"You're telling me this now?" He sighed in feigned irritation. I smiled in response before Peter groaned and began to dig himself out, leaving me behind in the powdery trap.

"Peter!" I exclaimed as I tried to move all the snow he left as Peter dug.

"You can get out yourself," he chuckled. I began to dig myself out; soon though we are both out of the snowdrift. Lucy stood watching in amusement as we both rose out of the drift covered in snow.

"I think we should go back. You both look like you need to get warm," my sister giggled.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Peter walked to one of the exits of the gardens and back to Cair with his arms tightly hugging himself. I returned with Lucy, who took more time to enjoy the landscape. As we walked thought the doors, a reviving rush of heat escaped. Peter stood waiting for us with the snow already melting off his cloak. I tried my best to shake most of the snow off and stomp my boots on the ground so the keepers wouldn't have much of a mess.

"What should we do now?" I asked my brother.

He paused for a moment before answering me. "Get some hot chocolate. And find Susan."

"Susan said she was going to be in the library," added Lucy.

Peter and I nodded as we unfasten our snowy cloaks. I knew it was going to be a slow day. I had already finished everything that needed to be prepared for council tomorrow. There was not anything to be done, since everything addressed at the last meeting was already settled. I do not know if Peter still had work to do, however I know Susan would probably bring it up if it weren't finished. I didn't worry about whether the preparations that Peter was working on were finished in time. He had never come with unfinished work and so had I. We usually had a decent amount of time to finish everything needed.

After all three of us had tucked our cloaks and boots away, we made our way to Susan (stopping in the kitchen to obtain mugs of steaming chocolate). We entered the leather smelling library to see her sitting in front of us with a decently large book cracked open. I tried not to come into the library saying that the musty, damp smell was making me sick to my stomach. Peter didn't buy my excuse though, and when he goes in there, I always see his anger and frustration melt away.

Lucy took a seat next to her scanning one of the pages Susan was reading. Susan turned the page and marked her place before she closed the book, hoping to find another time to read again. Lucy sighs in frustration; I assume it was because she was not able to find what Susan was reading about.

"It is a history of an Archenlander's first time on Lone Islands with King Gale. I'm almost done and you can read next Lucy, if you want," Susan said before she glanced at me. I sat down on the other end of the reading desk.

"Why is your hair soaked?" Susan asked me.

"We went outside and had a snowball fight," I replied.

"Edmund managed to get himself trapped in a snowdrift," added Peter with a laugh. He'll probably never let me live it down. Susan giggled herself, making me feel more embarrassed.

"You fell down in it as well," I tried to defend myself.

"But _I_ dug myself out." Peter retorted with a grin.

"I assume quite a bit of snow fell last night?" Susan asked Lucy.

Lucy nodded. "And the Owls haven't come yet."

"They were likely caught in the storm. They'll come eventually," assured Susan; I nodded in support of Susan's answer.

"I believe many will be late for council tomorrow because they were caught in the storm as well," said Peter as he looked at the shelf of books.

"I thought everything was ready even if it's postponed?" asked Susan.

"I have everything finished. I don't know if Edmund does."

I nodded quickly, I finished last night.

"It won't be postponed long. Smokefeather is the only member unaccounted for, and when the Owls arrive I assume he will be with them," added Peter.

I sat there lost in thought after the conversation ended. Smokefeather and his family always came before Christmas, except for the first year I met them. They were late because the wind was so strong. Now it's Nor' Wind, and they have never been this late before. It made me wonder if it was something else was slowing them down. I prayed it wasn't serious. Oreius did not favor having to conduct affairs in snow, and neither did I. Winter is the time the Witch's loyalists are strongest and they knew this season is a haunting one for the soldiers and me.

"Edmund?" I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jolted in surprise, only to see it was Peter.

"Care for a game of chess?" he asked. I looked at my sisters, who were reading a book together. I agreed, knowing there was not much else to do except wait for everyone to arrive for council. I thought both my brother and I hoped there was nothing terribly wrong which would prevent Smokefeather and his family from arriving. We both didn't want such an event to happen, so I assumed Peter actually really wanted to play chess because he wanted to distract himself from his imagination.

I tried to add fuel to the competition "I have a feeling I'm going to win this one."

Peter turned to look at me, accepting my challenge. "We'll see. I have many more years of playing chess Ed."

Of course he would try to use my age against me. I hoped to prove him wrong that day.

* * *

><p>And there's chapter one! Yay!<p>

I would like to thank **Tonzura123, AlwaysABrandNewDay,** and **Lady of Stormness Mountian** for all their editing/beta-ing, nitpicking (I appreciate it), and answering my countless questions. Also I would like to thank **lost . in. elysium** for the motivation they gave me.

Quick thing for the confused reader: _Nor'Wind_ is actually the month of January in Elecktrum's Narnia calender. So I would like to give her credit for the work and I hope you don't mind me using it. I also want to credit Fierce Queen who has the months posted on her profile.

Last note! I think when I revised, and even wrote this chapter originally I threw grammar out the window. I was constantly changing the tense and it took a while to fix everything. This story is being written in past tense. So, if you see any grammar mistake (especially a tense switch-up) please let me know. It is appreciated.

Thanks for reading!

~Angel


	2. Checkmate

"Let's not use the hourglass for this game." I had to agree with my brother. There was no reason to do so, it was a slow moving afternoon. Together we sat the pieces on the alabaster stone board. I remembered that Peter had taken the first move during our last game, so it was my turn. I did not like going first. I would much rather play defensively than attacking.

I thought through my first move. First moves can change the entire match. Peter watched my intent process with amusement.

"Many take a game of chess too seriously," stated Peter. I heard a slight laugh at the end of his comment.

I chuckled, "When you even begin to lose you become uptight."

Peter shrugged, "It's just a game."

"I will remind you about saying such after you lose." I remembered him calling chess a _game _once beforehand. He does not abide by those words.

He laughed loudly. The sound echoed along the walls of the Great Hall. I made my move during his moment. When he finally realized it was his turn, I sat with my chin on my arm, looking up at him patiently.

Peter made risky moves with his own pawns while I retreated into defense. Some moves with his rooks and knights were more successful, I was losing a few. Every move we made was well thought out—we both knew making a rash decision with a valuable piece would cost you a game and earn you a miserable evening, for the person who'd won would do much bragging.

Chess is a game of strategy; also, prediction. We both try to read each other's mind while we play. Susan said it was quite amusing to watch us play because of our intense, but involuntary staring match we played alongside the chess game, trying our hardest to intimate the other.

We were soon at the closing of our game. It was now for us a three piece each combat that consisted of chasing each other around the board. It was then I saw my chance; his king was exposed and just in the reach of my knight. I took that chance the very first time I saw it.

"Checkmate," I said with a smile on my face.

Peter looked down at his downed king, and then back at me with a face filled with shock. His own rook was very close to my king as well. If I didn't take that chance when it was my turn, I knew I would have lost myself.

"You cheated," he growled. Remember what I said about being _'uptight'_?

"You moved your knight too many spaces!" he added to his own fire.

I shook my head with a smug grin on my face since I could not contain the enjoyment I was becoming filled with after this morning with my mistake in walking on a snowdrift. I finally got my brother back for his joking about it.

Peter counted the space on the board. He let out a frustrated sigh after he finished.

"You shouldn't leave your king out in the open," I commented.

"You shouldn't be smart!" he fired back.

I laughed at his frustration. He paused for a moment; fishing for something to get me for. Then he smiled. "Though you were the one stuck the small snow drift."

I should have seen that one coming. "It went over both of our heads and it was not a sheer accident!"

Peter sneered and asked, "Rematch?"

I agreed, knowing beating Peter twice meant misery for him for days unless he managed to beat me. We began to have a rematch. Peter was now paying close attention, protecting the King even when attacking. We were likely at the near end of our game when Susan came into the Great Hall. My dear sister stopped at the entrance and we all gazed at each other. Peter groaned at his loss of concentration. I snickered at his determination to redeem himself. Susan smiled, knowing exactly what was happening by Peter's actions.

"Would you like to keep playing or have dinner?" Susan asked, mentioning the evening was among us. We both looked up about the glass roof and realized why the Great Hall was getting darker.

"We'll finish afterwards," Peter announced to me. I smiled and moved to walk with my sister. She linked our arms together and we walked down the corridor. We both knew Peter was close behind with the sound of his footsteps.

"You, my sister, are walking with a cheater!" Peter called out jokingly.

"You call me a cheater because I didn't cheat, _I_ only out-witted you," I said through my mirth.

Susan soon asked, "Why do you take another game of chess so seriously?"

"Another game of chess! Susan, chess is a game of strategy, and battle tactics. One who loses a game of chess must be feared in battle because one will lose from rash placements of their army," Peter explained. I nodded in agreement with my brother, although Susan shook our seriousness away. She does not understand that the movement of troops is very similar to chess. I almost wanted to remind Peter he called chess _'a game'_ before our match, but I knew it was not appropriate time.

We enter the dining hall to see Lucy already seated with our friend Tumnus. I took a seat next to my little sister. She greeted me with a smile and asked, "How was your chess match?"

I smiled, "Excellent." I then looked over at Peter to see him shaking his head.

"I may have let you have the win this time, but tonight your reign of defeating me will be over," my brother threatened, though I know there was no seriousness in his words.

Lucy giggled, "I assume you both tried to keep the boredom away with threatening each other over the chess game?"

"It is not a game—"

"Please Peter, let it go." I cut him off not wanting to hear his exact words again.

"I see that we all had a bit of fun today," stated Tumnus. I then saw the expression on Peter's face and knew something was coming.

"King Edmund, feared for his life today because of a harmless snow drift," my brother said to the faun.

"It went over my head! And you were stuck too!" I tried to defend myself. I wished he could stop mentioning it, but it was the only advantage he had after my victory in the chess match.

Tumnus chuckled at our quarrel. However, Susan heard enough.

"Would you two please stop? It was just a game. It's finished, and I grow tired of hearing about it."

Both Peter and I nodded obediently. We knew from experience when Susan asks us to stop we must or one's pride might be in peril. Once when we both continued to joke over a duel we both had to attend the ladies – in – waiting's gown fittings before the Autumn Ball during our first year in reign. Everyone tried his or her best to make us feel uncomfortable. However, I have never seen my brother's face turn so red when Oreius came in with two other knights, ending their search for us since we had to inspect the guards.

There was a moment of silence after Susan's words as dinner was served. All five of us still stayed quiet throughout our meal. We only glanced at each other from time to time. It continued in this manner until halfway through an advisor, Cameron, came into the dining hall.

"Please excuse my interruption your majesties but I must speak to the High King."

"What is it Cameron?" asked Peter pleasantly.

"I must speak to you in private. I shall wait until your majesty is finished."

"No, we will speak in the hall." My brother stood and moved to the door in accompany of the faun. We all looked at each other in question when Peter left.

Susan whispered to me, "What's wrong?" I shrugged, not knowing myself.

Peter came quickly back inside with a solemn face. We dared not ask him if he choose not to tell us. He finished his dinner and quickly left without a word.

"I say, what is the matter?" asked Tumnus.

"No one knows. But I will find out," I answered.

Susan has me finish my dinner; however after I finished I began my search for Peter. Searching for Peter can be a strenuous and annoying job. You may think he is in the Great Hall, but he is in his chambers. Then, in other times, you feel rather dense because you did not think since he said, "I am training with Oreius," that he would be in the armory or courtyard. Both possibilities are even side-by-side. Finally, on purpose or not, Peter may move around. He might be in the library; but when you look, he has moved on. However, when Peter looks for me he either asks someone or just waits. I at least try myself before I ask.

Tonight though, I found him in the Chapel. I quietly enter and move towards him. He is the only one in the dim candle lit room. He looks at the bas-relief statue of Aslan on the front wall lost in thought. I take a seat next to him and we both sit in silence for a moment.

Then, he cleared his throat and began to speak. "I was proofreading your council statements earlier, and I am glad I did. You accidentally mixed up the Calormene lords."

"Oh, bother! I never can keep those Calormene names straight! Thanks for catching it, Pete," I smiled apologetically. "I am sorry you had to go and rewrite the statements."

"Thankfully it was the shortest one," Peter replied. He looked back up at Aslan, and then smiled. "I must say Ed; you find it amusing when Calormenes mumble swears under their breath."

"They make mountains over mole hills if we pronounce even their title incorrectly." I shrugged; the Calormene always seemed to try to challenge us because we cannot pronounce their name. We do not have their accent so it is nearly impossible to speak well enough to please their ears anyways.

"You can feel the nervous tension in Cair the day before the ambassadors arrive," my brother said. I laughed myself; everyone scrambles in making Cair near perfect. We did not want an ambassador tripping over a turned up rug.

"Shall we discuss a no-weapon agreement at our next council?" I asked amused.

"It's not a terrible idea."

We both laughed a trifle more before the Chapel became silent once more. I prayed briefly and then watched Peter out of the corner of my eye. It was then I begun to find out his real purpose for being in the Chapel.

"Peter, you seem worried." I asked, changing the mood of our conversation.

He took a moment to answer, "I'm worried because something might happen. Unless it is only last night's storm, I believe something is going to happen, and I want us both to be ready for it."

"I know Peter. You seemed worried about this council meeting this past week."

Peter nodded and hugged me. "I just want to keep all of you safe. I want to keep Narnia safe."

I hug him as well. It was then I realized we had a visitor, Smokefeather.

"Your majesties," he began not even a moment later, not concerned about our hug. Narnia has seen us hug before. "I bring news and my account of events threatening Narnia."

"Please Smokefeather, do tell." Peter insisted. This was probably the most exciting news we would hear that day.

"I have seen Fell Beasts in Narnia! They seemed to be scouting. I predict they are planning an attack! My family and I had to stay in our home hiding in order to not cross them," Smokefeather announced.

My excitement turned to worry. I watched my brother's expression become one of serious concern, although it was thoughtful—like a King's face should be. He soon asked, "How many Fell Beasts have you seen?"

"As many to form a small Army: there were wolves, white tigers, giants from the north, ogres, and minotaur."

"Where are they dwelling?"

"They are on the Northern boundaries of Narnia. However, they are moving south."

Peter motioned for me to ask any questions I had. I was a bit overwhelmed by the magnitude of size this threat is. On occasion, we would hear reports of lone wolves, or a hag wondering around the north. However, a small army was something I had never experienced before, with the exception of Beruna.

"Have they harmed a Narnian?" I thought it was a weak question to ask. Nevertheless, it was enough to know if they were here to invade or just bring fear back into Narnians, making it difficult for us months after the battle, since we would have to assure them there was no real threat. Although, dreading the idea, I knew there was a threat.

"Not that I have heard." That was something pleasant to hear. We'd caught the Fell Beast early.

"Do they carry weapons?" I asked. Again, was it invasion or fear?

"Aye, my liege."

"Where, precisely, are they dwelling on the Northern border?" I asked hope to know who is at risk.

"They are close to my home in the northern parts of Owlwood." I nodded at his answer. Many ironworkers, Marshwiggles, and owls reside in Owlwood. They could steal weapons. However, I could not think of anything else to ask then. I motioned silently for Peter to improvise; I did not know what to do about the situation.

He nodded at me solemnly before speaking. "We will see what measures we can take at council. Since I believe everyone is present, and there is an issue urgently needing a decision, the council will form in an hour. My brother, will you spread the news to the members?" He requested in the end.

I complied, leaving the chapel. I searched for Cameron, knowing I would need help finding everyone in enough time for every member to be able to prepare. Thankfully, I found him in one turn through the halls.

"Cameron?" I call out. His hooves stopped in an instant and turned.

"Sire, what is the matter?"

I stopped in front of him. "Smokefeather has arrived with news of Fell Beast in the Northern parts of Narnia. My brother requests a council meeting in an hour to discuss with fellow members how we should address this issue."

"I presume they are all together dining in the Great Room," said Cameron.

"Right," my esteem decreased slightly at his statement in realization I would be announcing. Finding council could not be any easier. "Should we go together and announce?"

Cameron nodded and followed me to the Great Room. This is the room where larger dinners and feast are held. There was direct access to the Great Hall from the room. We both entered and the council's conversation with laughter quickly ended. Everyone turned to look at us waiting, for someone to speak.

"My brother, High King Peter requests an emergency council meeting. We shall meet at the Table in an hour," I announced realizing my voice had been a little shaky. I had not spoken to many people ever since the Christmas Ball in December.

"My I request what is the issue for this emergency council?" asked Oreius. I assumed he'd heard the condition of my voice.

"There has been a slighting of Fell Beasts in the northern boarders of Narnia," I answered quickly.

"Has Smokefeather arrived?" asked Kabul, a rhinoceros.

"Yes, he is with the High King."

Everyone nodded and no more questions were asked. Sky the Gryphon stood and spoke for the others, "We will proceed when everyone is finished."

I nodded and we both left politely. Sky always seemed to help when I am in a difficult situation. I sometimes believe the council's amusement is to watch me squirm. Peter assists me when I am left working out decisions. I have to thank his patience with me sometimes.

Cameron and I went to the Table room. It is inside the court off to the right side, its name states what is inside—a large cedar wood table. Peter is with Smokefeather flattening out a large map of Narnia onto the table. Smokefeather carried the small chest with battlefield pieces in it. They will be set on the on the map similar to a game of chess. I sat down with Cameron and watched my brother proudly move with his kingly walk.

Afterwards, he took the chest from Smokefeather, thanking him; he looked at me with a small speck of worry in his eyes. He murmured to me, "I felt something was coming."

I nodded understandingly. I prayed this only a minor issue myself. Our last campaign had left Susan in charge. She'd handled everything well, but I could tell by her welcoming when we returned that she'd suffered. Of course, Lucy was by her side; however, everyone looked to Susan when needy.

Soon, the council came pouring into the room. Everyone took his or her seat quickly. Usually, there is a low noise of conversation before my brother stands—tonight although, there was only silence in the council room. I stood with my brother as he welcomed everyone and apologized for the urgency. I soon sat back down and listened to Peter.

"I was addressed tonight by our fellow member, Smokefeather, of Fell Beasts in Owlwood." He pointed to the two black pieces in the northern parts of Owlwood. "There is concern of an invasion…"

* * *

><p>There's chapter two! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite'd, and watched this story in it's very new shape. Again I also want to thank Tonzura123, Lady of Stromness Mountain, and AlwaysABrandNewDay for their countless help in this story. That's pretty much it this time.<p>

**Now, to go in-between the lines, Peter's gut feeling (worry) is actually Aslan advising him he needed to be ready for a challenge. I just want everyone to understand that and not assume he suffers from anxiety attacks. It's just Aslan getting him ready.**

**Again, if you see a grammar mistake, please address it to me.  
><strong>

Finally, I just would like to warn everyone about this story taking a long time to update right now. I have school, work, soccer starting, and a lot going on right now. My betas also have a lot going on too. So just bare with me if it takes a while to update. I'm not going to abandon anything.

Thanks for reading!

~Angel


	3. Council

"Invasion? Please elaborate Smokefeather,"asked Narnia's General with slight alarm. This was the first time we have an invasion with such numbers.

"Alas, Oreius, there is a Fell Beast rebellion in the northern parts of Narnia. They are armed. I fear they will attack the Marshwiggles."

"Aye, the Marshwiggles do not need another reason to be glum about," said the Dwarf.

"We shall bring the Army! Pushing them out of Narnia once and for all!" announced Kabul. With my experience with him for over year, I can make the assumption rhinos have a very forceful personality.

"Nay, Kabul. It will take time to mobilize our army in the dead of winter. Smokefeather, how many rebels do you estimate are there?" I must respect Oreius for his wisdom. Obviously, our army was on the ready to defend Cair, however becoming mobilized for a campaign in winter without a certainly known task could be troublesome.

"About thirty I estimate; there are giants in accompany of typical White Witch loyalists," the Owl answered. Thirty is not many. However, with giants, they could do terrible damage.

"I propose we assess the situation; we shall see how many are invading before we make our next move. We will be camped so if we need to make quick effort it is possible since command would be already there. I suggest, if agreed upon: Edmund, Sky, and three other selected gryphons or raptors scout the area the rebels are dwelling," my brother suggested. I froze a moment during the mention of my name. I have flown on Sky, but never for a purpose. I do not know how this would be planned out. If the rebels were to spot us they could shoot us out of the air with their arrows.

"I accept the proposal, if Sir Edmund agrees," Sky stated after a moment of thought.

I trusted my brother; he would never let scouting do poorly. If scouting failed the campaign would would domino. So without further thought I said, "I accept." However, I didn't like the nervousness in my answer. Then I also knew there must be a time when I would step out and do something similar to what Peter suggested. There was mentioning of a new approach to scouting, and it involved me. Sky gave me an assuring nod; I assumed we would do something tomorrow to prepare for this.

My brother spoke again, "The scouting has been agreed upon by the member evolved. Does everyone else accept?"

There was a wave of 'Ayes' including my own. Oreius, although, wanted details, "How many members would you prefer take on this campaign Sir Peter?"

"I believe, since we will not be attacking, about twenty and our fellow members of the council would be decent." It was a decent number. More would be needed if we were to take action, but it could be handled by someone swift enough to make it to Cair.

"How long would your majesty approximate this scouting will take?" asked a faun. His name is Aeolus and he was an excellent archer. He tried countless times to teach me how to shoot accurately. I respected him for his patience, but I cannot keep a still stance long enough to even have an arrow hit the largest target in this kingdom. He gave up last autumn reluctantly. Susan now has been trying to help me, but of course with no avail yet. I wished they can just understand that everyone has a weakness, and archery was mine.

"Not even a week would suffice scouting. If we plan to attack, I believe time would be only known by Aslan. However, no fear, this campaign shall not last long," Peter addressed.

"We must begin to prepare at dawn. When shall we leave?" inquired Kabul.

"Dawn after the second night from this meeting," announced my brother. "All other duties which needed stated in council shall be postponed until further notice. I will speak to my sisters who will keep rule at Cair Paravel tomorrow. Is there a motion to adjourn?"

There was another wave of 'Ayes' in the room. I looked to Cameron who has been constantly writing during the entire council. He had written a decent page in his book of notes. Then I saw Peter stand with his gaze fixed on me, I rose to my feet myself and we both left with the council walked off in a different direction to our chambers, retiring for the night. It was silent since it was late dusk. There was no one in the halls as we walked down them.

"Ed?" Peter stopped in mid-step. I knew something was on his mind—I was just waiting for him to speak of it.

I nodded waiting for him to continue. I was too tired myself to think of anything serious.

"I know you went flying with the gryphons before and said you would do something compared to this, but are you sure about doing this? Sky can do the scouting on his own."

I sighed, "Sky can only see so much. If there was an extra pair of eyes with him we can give you a more accurate account."

"Of course, but wouldn't it be cold?" he asked simply.

I couldn't resist the smile which grew on my face after his question, "Yes, that is what coats and scarves are for."

He shrugged. "I suppose we can talk about this in the morning. You look weary."

"A little, it's been a night."

"Yes it has been. It's odd how a day can gofrom lulling to demanding."

"Sure," I said simply continuing on to my room.

"Goodnight Edmund. I am going to see if our sisters are still awake."

"Goodnight." I called out before I turned around the corner. I stepped up a flight of stairs and made it to my room. I stepped in to see my valet sitting in one of the chairs next to the fire. He leapt up instantly and bowed, "Your majesty."

"I am grateful for your work Yale, but you can leave without my say."

"Yes, however I heard news of an emergency council. I stayed in case I was needed."

"All is well, please have a good night."

Yale bowed once more and swiftly left the room making myself the only soul here. I slumped down in the same chair my valet was sitting in. I kicked my boots off my feet and dragged a small footstool to where I could set my legs on. I closed my eyes trying to free my mind of the burden I had just laid upon my shoulders. There was tomorrow for worry. I needed to rest so I could face it again with coolness. I only wish Peter would do the same.

I did not know what hour at night it was, but I had fallen asleep in that same chair. I looked around to see all was still well and moved to my bed where I fell back asleep for a few more hours.

When morning came I managed to get ready for the day without feeling sluggish. I stepped out from my room to see Lucy right away playing with three puppies which were born before Christmas. Two of them were both tugging at the same end of braided pieces of leather while Lucy had the other end. Another, who was pure white with a small black nose, was curled up in my little sister's lap. I assumed that one had already tired after playing. The other two both came to me with excitement of another playmate. However, after maybe a few minutes their mother came looking for them. They left reluctantly leaving us on the marble floor to talk amongst ourselves. Lucy wanted details about want happened last nigh, so I explained to her that Peter and I would be leaving tomorrow.

Susan soon walked into the hall—just from Peter's room. I didn't have to say a word before we received our explanation about our sister already awake and ready for the day.

"Peter didn't sleep last night. He came into my room mumbling nonsense just before dawn. I sent him to bed and he is fully asleep now."

I shook my head in agitation, "Why is he such a bloody wreck about problems which come up unexpectedly and never rests until it is finished?" I was not expecting any response, but I received one.

"Ed, watch your language. Peter is only worried because he doesn't want to disappoint anyone. I wish he could relax too. He will be alright again—he just wants everyone to believe he works hard for the people," explained my older sister. I glanced at Lucy and received another agreeing nod.

"Did he get anything accomplished?" I asked, hoping Peter did not ponder over his own thoughts the entire night.

"I think he assigned knights for the campaign and wrote a letter to address members of the army to be at ready to leave," Susan answered.

I sighed in relief. I have found him before still awake in the wee hours of the morning worrying over me. When I arrived that night after an ambassador meeting in Calormen I saw him sitting in the window ceil of his room looking out into the night. He worried something went terribly wrong since I was a mere day late because negotiations took longer than expected. I cannot hold this against him however—it was my first ever trip out of Narnia without any of my siblings.

I explained more during breakfast about what was going on. They understood completely, knowing something must be done before a small situation would became a larger one. Peter hasn't shown up yet and no one was going to wake him knowing he was working the entire night. Also, Sky entered which made me soon know I was going to be alone with preparations for a while. At least Peter managed to finish the difficult tasks already.

After breakfast I skipped training. Oreius was too busy and Sky has something planed for me. The Gryphon told me to wear something warm and I knew what we were doing. He was going to teach me how to do what my brother asked me to do during the scouting. I came back to the courtyard in the heaviest coat I could find with a pair of mittens and a scarf along with it. Sky was waiting patiently in the courtyard.

"I always wondered why humans did not grow fur in the winter," commented Sky candidly.

I smiled. "I do not think fur would be very attractive."

Sky paused for a moment pondering over what I said. He then shook his head with a chuckle, "No, fur would not. Although is seems more practical."

I laughed and looked around to see there was yet another snowfall last night while I was asleep.

"Now, King Edmund, I hope we were able to have a little practice in the air. There is no wind at the moment so I believe this shall run smoothly," Sky added with all seriousness.

"Of course," I said before climbing on Sky's back. He made sure I was ready before he took off into the air. For a moment I held onto him in fear, however as we leveled off at a height just above the tallest trees in the forest I loosened my hold. I saw the view of Narnia in a dangerous peace. It was breathtaking for anyone who isn't blessed with flight.

"How is the view King Edmund?" Sky asked.

I looked down to see the land racing past us with speed. The gryphons at their leisure flight were twice as fast as a horse. "It's amazing," I yelled out to him. A voice does not project very well at the speed we were flying.

"We shall not speak a word while scouting over the rebellion. I will be flying low to the trees making us very difficult to see." Sky had reached the forest as he informed me. He decreased his altitude so we were maybe an arms length from the tops of the pines. I saw many of the land's treasures in a new perspective. Then there was the feeling of weightlessness, at the speed we were going there was absolutely no shakiness in Sky's flight. It brought me to a peace I wish I known about sooner.

"I will only be gliding as well so we can also be as quiet as possible. If they see us it is only a matter of time before we are fired upon with arrows."

"Right."

Not soon after, we were at a clearing in the forest. He spoke to me again, "There are many different objects out in this clearing. I will glide around the edge and try to remember as much as you can see. Then we will go back to Cair where you will tell Oreius and me what you saw."

"Yes Sky." We were soon at the clearing. Sky slowed to a glide while I saw what I could. I assumed some of the gryphons were placing things over in this clearing at dawn. There was an archer's target, flags in a cluster in the middle (I assumed about seven of them), a basket in which I could not see what was inside, and fellow Narnians which inhabited the clearing which were waving at us.

We returned back to Cair Paravel where Oreius was waiting for us. I slid off of Sky and stood looking up at the General.

"King Edmund, what did you see?" Oreius asked.

I spoke confidently, "I saw an archer's target, about seven flags in a cluster, a basket, and a family of badgers."

"Anything else?" asked Sky.

"No, that was all."

Sky and Oreius took a moment before Sky disclosed, "You forgot to see something very important, the basket was filled with swords, and did you see a large bolder?"

My confidence dwindled once I realized my mistake, "Yes."

"You realized probably that the snow was swept off the boulder, but you thought it was not important."

"Of course, there was nothing on the boulder." I admitted since I didn't see anything.

"There was a star painted on the boulder," Sky told me simply.

I stepped back and swallowed thickly. I believed I was doing so well, however reality hit me. It was not as easy as I thought it was going to be.

"I believe they are finished rearranging. We will set off again; you will do better this time King Edmund," Sky assured me.

I nodded in response and climbed onto his back once more. We set off again in flight and back to the clearing. We did the same, although I knew to have a keener eye. This time I saw what I seen the first time, but moved. The seven flags were set around the perimeter of the clearing. The basket was clearly empty this time; the weapons were now stabbed into the snowy land. The family of badgers was next to the boulder, which now had three stars painted on it.

After yet another short flight I stood before Oreius. He waited patiently for me to begin. "I saw the seven flags placed evenly around the clearing. The basket was empty, but the weapons were pointed into the snow standing up, the family of badgers was next to the boulder which had now three stars painted on it."

It was then I realized how Oreius would know how everything was arranged, so I asked, "Have you and Sky have the design already planed out?"

Oreius first smiled, clearly impressed. "Yes, we did. Well done King Edmund. I believe you are dismissed."

I turned to Sky once more. He then questioned me, "Is there anything else you would like to do King Edmund?"

"General Oreius, if my brother awake yet?"

"I believe the High King is not."

I looked up at the sun to see it is nearly noon. I knew he would be aggregated if no one woke him yet. So I thought it would be a good idea to wake him. "Sky, could you fly me to my brother's window?"

"What for my liege?" he asked in sheer bewilderment.

"I would like to be able to wake him. He has much to do. I swear to take the blame if there is trouble."

After I thought I should have left the last part of what I just said out. Sky did not look very thrilled in helping me. "If this will anger your brother, King Edmund, I advise you not to do it."

"I am only throwing snow at his window. No harm." I disclosed simply. I was glad Oreius had already left us alone before I said that.

"Well, if it will do no harm I do not see why not."

I thanked him and climbed back on. He took off and flew to Peter's window. He allowed me to grab snow from the roof above and make a snowball. Then, after flying a short distance from his window, I threw it at the stain glass and iron making a loud pang sound.

I heard my brother's mumbles just before he opened his window in curiosity. I had already managed to hop off Sky making myself the only one standing on his balcony. As he peered through his window squinted at the brightness I climbed in making no use of his door.

"Wake up, Peter." I tried to control my mirth as I saw the look on his face. Peter then became annoyed; however his emotion then grew amused as I explained what time it was.

"How did you get on my balcony if you did not go through my room?" Peter asked rubbing his eyes.

"Very carefully," I said with a shrug.

"Edmund, I hope you did not climb because with one small slip you would have plunged to your death."

"No, brother, I was with Sky and he dropped me off. We managed to see how scouting might be handled."

"How well did that go?"

"After two tries I seemed to impress Oreius."

"Only two tries?"

I laughed. "No worries, this campaign will be easy."

* * *

><p>And there is chapter three. I hope you all enjoy. I would like to think <strong>Tonzura123<strong> for her beta-ing and **Lady of Stormness Mountain** for her help. I also want to think everyone who has taken time to review and especially **AlwaysABrandNewDay** for pointing out my grammar mistakes with patience.

*Faceplam* I just realized (if you have read the chapter already and thought, "Wow, the grammar is crappy in this one.") That I posted the wrong document. Please bare with me. It is fixed now.

So anyways, thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Campaign

"Edmund, did you pack your other coat? Just for good measure. It's cold," Susan asked me. I looked at my belongings for the campaign which were stuffed neatly into a leather bag I tied behind my saddle. I then saw the distressed expression on my valet's face. Yale helped me with my packing and I remembered him neatly stuffing the coat into the bag. Although, I don't think he remembered.

"No worries," I assured. "I remember the coat being the last thing Yale placed in my bag."

Yale let out a breath of relief after my words. I wished he would not fret over his work very much. I did not mind mistakes if they are told to me. I was surely not a perfectionist and I understood if things were not perfection as well.

"Did you pack another coat as well, Peter?" Susan then asked our brother.

He nodded without much thought as he was tying his bag to the back of his saddle. I knew to pack extra items since he rushed to get ready for the journey into the North. He needed the half day of rest, but knowing my brother he probably forgot something during his quick thinking.

"Wait!" I jumped at Lucy's spontaneous yelp. She rushed back into Cair. As the door closed I could hear a faint, "I forgot to give you something!"

Peter smiles and shrugged not knowing himself about what she forgotten to give us. He continued to check that he did not forget anything important. I knew the only item to importance to him would probably be Rhindon and his shield; along with probably his many daggers. Mittens probably never entered his mind. I knew he would be fortunate that I brought another pair of mine.

Lucy came back outside with a box in her hands. "Here!" she huffed as I was handed the box. I opened it to see at least three dozen biscuits inside. I smiled gratefully and hugged her with my free arm. "Thank you," I said to her.

She nodded with her enthusiasm she always had when she gave gifts. I then looked for a place to put them. You could barely tell I had a horse since I had so much packed onto him. Peter was in the same predicament as well. Then I remembered the dwarf's sled and donkeys. Rudbeard might have room left.

I told Lucy I would share them later as I needed to find a place for them. I walked over to Rudbeard who was waiting patiently for us to set off.

"Rudbeard, do you mind if I find a place in your sled to put Queen Lucy's biscuits?" I asked.

The dwarf smiled. "No your majesty, however I bade you Aslan's blessings in finding a place in the back."

I looked to see the sled plied with supplies that were needed. Countless tent canvases were at the top and everything was tied securely. I saw the rest of the council who were saying their goodbyes to their families. There had to be a place for a box of cookies. Then I realized Rudbeard could have the box next to him on the seat. "You can have a biscuit if you can hold onto them for the travel. I'm afraid I have no room myself."

"I do not see a problem King Edmund," he chuckled. I gave him the box of biscuits and hoped most of them would still be there when we stop.

"Edmund, it's time." My brother was already on his horse waiting for me. I hurry over to Susan and Lucy to give my final goodbye before we left.

Susan hugged me and whispered, "Keep Peter out of trouble."

"I promise," I returned.

It was then Lucy's turn. She literary embraced me with all her might. "Don't take too long."

"We won't Lu," I assured her.

I wished goodbyes to my sisters were not so difficult. Peter was however worse when I left by myself. He would try to keep me home as long as possible. At least Lucy and Susan did not try to keep us waiting. If I knew how long we were going to gone, maybe this goodbye would be easier, however there was just too many 'what if's floating in our minds. We never had an invasion of such size yet in Narnia.

I mounted my horse and checked to see if I had everything again. Peter looked behind his should waiting on me to say I was ready. I sighed as I nodded and we were off to the north.

The small crowd gave farewells as were moved out of the courtyard and away from Cair Paravel. As I looked back I could see that they stood outside watching us until we could not be seen anymore. I then caught up to Peter who was staring out into the distant path lost in thought. When I finally was next to my brother, he acknowledged my presence and went back to his thoughtful gaze.

We probably traveled for about an hour when Peter finally spoke. "What do you predict about this campaign?"

The prediction questions were something I do not prefer at all. I do not like to foretell the future because it would make me worry. I would rather take on what was happening in the present than perturbing over what might happen. But I knew I had to at least say something to my brother. So I can at least assure him.

"I think, Smokefeather had overestimated how many Fell Beasts are there and we'll be able to drive them out in an ambush," I said. It was the truth as well. I did not see this being such a troublesome campaign. My brother was only letting his nerves get to him.

A cold gust of wind sent a chill though me. I do not love winter. I prefer not to wear numerous layers of clothing and burn my mouth with hot soup. It also brought back the memories I do not want to elaborate. I knew the dread had hit my brother as well. Maybe the thought of these invaders being the Witch's loyalist made him nervous. We both knew this could not be a coincidence that they planned on coming in the dead of winter.

"Aye your majesty! We are close to the Eastern Marshes," called out Aleous. I knew it not be a long ride. We had already traveled though half the afternoon. Our second half would be to Owlwood, close to the River Shribble. It was Narnia's most northern boarder.

Suddenly, Peter stopped his horse and turned to the council behind us. "Smokefeather, in all of our favor could you lead us?"

"Certainly," replied the Owl as he took off from the very top of Rudbeard's supply-filled sled. He flew above us taking the lead. We continued to trek onward with Smokefeather ahead. The Owl would sometimes have to circle in the air because are pace was to slow for a flying creature to stay in the air.

We had entered the southeast corner of the marshes when I heard my brother moan in frustration. I must have been the only one who heard him. It was a reason why as well. Peter did not like people fussing over him, and I felt the same way.

I look at my brother as he was completely turned in the seat of his saddle searching in his bag. It took him a moment to see I was looking at him.

"I think I forgot my mittens. My hands are frozen," he said.

I quickly turn to my saddle bag and pulled out an extra pair. I handed them to him. He looked at me with thankfulness.

"I knew you where going to forget something," I commented.

"You _'knew'_?" Peter asked. He looked a bit offended.

"Peter, you are never good at getting ready in a limited amount of time."

His eyes narrowed. "Why do you believe that?"

"By the fact you forgot mittens in the dead of winter."

He sighed in irritation. I could assume he did not wish to speak to me until he must.

It was late afternoon by the position of the sun in the sky. Peter had abruptly stopped and Smokefeather was circling around us. The owl then landed and spoke to us, "They are just up ahead. We are far enough away that they would not find us unless they are looking."

"We will find a decent place to camp." Peter took us off the trail and into Owlwood's forest for a short distance. We would be covered by the trees so even if the Fell Beast sensed our presence we would be safe enough in the forest. Peter, Rudbread, and I tied our horses and donkey to the trees and began to make camp. As we began to pitch the tents I looked off into the distance where Smokefeather knew where the beasts were camped. I could see smoke in the distant sky. I knew they were camped miles away from us but it was the fact that I could see their smoke which made me grow worried. All to Peter's assurances to protect us in the forest I still feared an ambush in the night. I sent out a small prayer to Aslan and continued to help Peter.

"You feel alright Ed? You seem a little uneasy." Apparently Peter was done being angry at me.

I took a moment to find words to match my thoughts but not offend my brother. "I can see their fire from here. They can probably see ours."

"Nonsense, I do believe we are smart enough to light a fire when it is completely dark. And maybe it is just a Marshwiggle home?"

Peter may be correct. I could just be on edge like he was. I needed to just stay calm and not second guess anymore. When one of us worries there is usually nothing to worry about. But when both of us are feeling the apprehension something just might go wrong. So, there was nothing to fear—we have Aslan.

We finished making camp just before the sun disappeared under the western mountains. I passed out Lucy's biscuits to everyone as we carried on a merry conversation about finer, warmer times. As the forest became black as night set in be built a decent fire. It was not large enough to see from a distance but it was warm enough to spare putting on another cloak to stay warm. We stayed awake and spoke to one another for an hour longer before everyone retired to their tents for the night. We were going to start early tomorrow, hopefully before the Beasts were awake.

Peter had quickly lain in his makeshift bed on the floor. We had both dug down into the snow making the tent's base solid ground. We were told that this was going to make the tents warmer. The two of us were surprised to find out that they were right. Peter kept his sword at his hand's reach and blew his candle out. I took a while long. I was trying to decide to keep my boots on or not. I had on the thick wool stockings Susan made me around Christmas-time but I did not know if that was going to be enough.

"Ed, you over packed. Say about three blankets too much. I think your feet will just be cozy in them."

"You want anymore?" I joked, knowing I did have a method to my over packing.

"I brought myself blankets thank you very much Ed."

"If you say so, good night." I covered myself in my layers and blew my candle out.

"Good night," returned Peter before the tent became silent. I about fell asleep instantly afterwards.

* * *

><p>I had absolutely no idea what hour of night it was when I was awakened by the slight stirring of Peter and his candle being lit once more. I sighed and rolled over, knowing he was just looking for something and would go back to sleep after a moment. However, as that moment passed I realized he wasn't looking for anything.<p>

I flopped my body over the face him. He was sitting up on the flood staring at the tiny flame lost in thought. He then soon noticed my gaze.

"Why does life have to be so delicate? Like this flame, one wrong decision and it will disappear," my brother mused. His thoughtful words made be quick to assume he had a nightmare. He usually does not speak very poetically until something is wrong.

"What was it this time?" I asked sincerely.

"I woke up in Cair I guess. We never knew about the rebellion and they evaded. I didn't do my part in protecting you and our sisters and you died. Please don't let me go into details."

I sighed knowing this was not anything to be afraid of, "Of course Peter. But will you just realize we already did what didn't happen."

"I know Ed; I just hope you know I am only one person. And if I mess up like I did in the past that you will—"

"I know brother. You need to give yourself some slack so if you do make a mistake."

"I am the High King. I cannot make a mistake because it will hurt _everyone. _I already messed up when we all came here, remember?"

"Peter, why are you wallowing in this now? We know what happened, and we both forgave each other. I think the last thing we need to do is bask in our past mistakes right now. We both know what could go wrong and how to keep them from happening. Everything is going to be fine. You are worrying over the worse."

Peter took a moment mulling over my words. "You're right; I guess I just lost my nerves."

"Now can we just sleep? We are going to scare them and they will go straight back to where they were in the mountains." I was far to tired to think straight anymore. I know Peter was probably too.

"Night Ed."

"Night."

* * *

><p>Another chapter down! I apologize for the wait. Everyone who is behind this story has their real lives to take care of. No one is lazy, we are just busy with other things. I would like to thank my beta Tonzura123 for taking her time to find my mistakes. I also want to thank AlwaysABrandNewDay with all the grammar help she has been giving me.<p>

Okay! I'm bring this back for the summer! It's time for review question time!

So the seniors saying (since they graduated) is: "We're out of there before the world ends!" When you think of it that Mayan calender explanation is very silly. I think they got bored of making calenders and said the world was going to end in 2012. I myself, believe all this Apocalypse craze is just hysteria. BUT my question is: _**d****o we need to have a catastrophic event for the world (and even inside our own countries) just to unite?** _I know it's a bit much to think about, but I like to kick this review question thing off with a bang. The questions I ask are always optional.

So please review, and give a response to the question, if you want.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Go

I woke up with half my head in the snow and a white tiger hissing at me. I reached for my sword, to only find it wasn't there. I jumped back, but it wasn't enough for the tiger to pounce square on my chest and begin to dig with its claws. I grabbed one of my boot knives and stabbed it in the neck before it could maul at mine. It fell backwards. Then I found one of my stray arrows and finished my attempt of defending myself.

I looked around wildly to see only red snow and carnage. My first thoughts were that we got them all in one small battle and the tiger was the only one left. However, as I walked around the disaster—it was truly a disaster.

I paused, stunned. Was I the only one? Peter?

I began the run, but the pain from my chest made me slow to a fearful walk. I knew if I screamed for help that could bring someone to the fight that I didn't want. As for I knew, we lost. All I needed to do at the time was find Peter. I found some of the council face down in the snow—I wished they didn't suffer.

Then, out in the middle of the clearing I found someone moving. I moved myself to the vague red, green, and gold figure out in the middle with what seemed to me a giant beside it. I hoped it was Peter: for one I had would have came out that way for nothing, and secondly he would spend many more precious minutes without someone.

As I could just see a the body form I knew it either had to be him or Aeolus. When I came closer it was Aeolus. He had been killed by the terrible might of that giant.

"Ed," I whipped my body around too fast. I moaned in pain out before looking again franticly.

"Over here Ed," I heard the whisper again. I knew it was Peter, but I did not know where he was.

I walked around the dead giant. That is when I saw Peter pinned under one of its legs.

"Great Scott, Pete!" I gasped, in relief and yet fear for the worse.

"Quiet down Ed, I'm alright, just a little stuck," he said. Peter was just stuck, or he was lying and I could not see it in the white snow around him.

"I see that, I'll dig down in the snow and get you out." I began to dig with my bare hands.

"No Ed. You need to go. You need to go to Cair and rally more troops."

I froze in shock, "But what about you?"

"I'll find a way to get out from under this beast. I manage to find a way to kill it."

"The giant got Aeolus."

"Is he—"Peter dared not to finish. I nodded.

"Others?" he asked in mourning.

"Some, I don't know where Sky went."

"I saw you two get knocked out of the air. I tried to see if you were alright but I had this giant to take care of."

I nodded again, I could not remember much. I watched my brother sigh and wiggle his body with all his might. He nearly got an inch.

"Anything crushed?" I questioned.

He shook his head, "I said I am alright. It is just an awkward place to be stuck in. You need to go, do you have a sword?"

I looked around and remember it someone was taken somehow away from me. I must have dropped it.

"Take Rhindon out of the giant and clean it. My horse should be around here. Go sound the alarm. I will find a way to get out from under here and help the others. The beasts ran off and I know they will come back with reinforcements."

"No, someone probably left already, the raptors."

"Edmund, you are in no state to be out here. The raptors are missing. I never saw them after what happened to you. Go Edmund. I will be alright."

I stood hastiest, I saw Peter's mount close by.

"Get Rhindon."

I climbed up on the dead giant and pulled the High King's sword out from its chest. I have never held my brother's sword.

"Go!"

I cleaned Rhindon in the snow and placed it back in the casing that was on Peter's mount. I left, looking back to see my brother still struggling to get out from under that giant. Nothing went as planned. It is unbelievable how this morning went from looking like a good outcome to total disaster. I reminisced on the recent past as I rode.

* * *

><p>"<em>Peter," I nudged my brother. "It's time."<em>

_I heard him moan once and he then sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily. I was already fully awake since I could not fall back asleep after Peter's predicament earlier that morning. _

"_We running late?" asked Peter._

"_No, just a little early," I answered. Peter then slumped back down in his bed. _

"_Come on Pete, we can sleep when we're dead." I grabbed his wrist and hoisted him up._

"_That is one of the most horrible things to say at a time like this."_

"_It's true, alright; we can sleep when this is over."_

"_Much better." Peter stood and stretched. I then moved out of the tent and waited on him. I sat with the others as they ate breakfast and prepared in the almost-dawn moonlight. _

_Finally, Peter arose from the tent ready for the campaign with Rhindon at waist and his shield over his back. He ate quietly until Oreius began to ask him what was going to happen next._

"_How will we attack my ledge?" the General asked. _

"_My brother will fly above just as day light allows him to see. We will already be in position, close to their camp. When my brother tells us the details of who is inside the camp we will continue on from there," Peter answered without taking a pause for thought. _

_Oreius bowed satisfied with Peter's strategy. I believed it was still going to be safe and effective. We would know what we were up against before we made our move. _

"_My liege, dawn is approaching." Rudbeard announced._

_Peter nodded and turned to me. "Get ready," he said simply._

_I went back to the tent and gathered what I needed: my sword, shield, and knives if I was ever in need of one. I threw on a heavy cloak and mittens and wondered out again to Sky. The others were ready to move which Rudbeard barrowed my mount. We took off as the others began a moderate pace slightly behind us. _

_I tried to keep my nervousness at bay by watching the morning twilight sky behind my back. The blues for the night mixed with the oranges and yellows of the sun just over the mountains. I always felt a little uneasiness when I was en-route to my duties. I blame my mere three years of being crowned for it—since I worried my lack of experience would cause problems. Surely, they never did, but it was always the thoughts in the back of my head. I knew a few more years this nervousness would be gone. So would Peter's I hoped. I wished he could see this dawn light as I was seeing it. _

_It did not take long for us to be in position—just on the outskirts of the Fell Beast's camp. Peter told me to come back down until there was just a little more sun shining. Only a few moments later, Sky, the raptors, and I were up in the air once more. Now came everything that I only hoped my practice would prepare me for. _

_They have made a mess out of the clearing. There was only a destroyed Marshwiggle home and say a few ratty-makeshift tents to protect the giants from the wind. As for giants, there were about five of them, still sleeping. There was a decent pack of wolves—about fifteen—slightly stirring. The four tigers were still asleep. Finally, the minotuars…_

_They saw us. _

"_Sky?" I question nervously._

"_We still have a good start on them your majesty, no worries," he assured as he speed away from the clearing and back to the group. "I just hope you are fast to speak." _

_We landed. Peter caught on about the rush and drew his sword._

"_Quick, five giants, pack of fifteen wolves, and four tigers," I recalled._

"_Minotuars?" Peter asked._

"_I couldn't count, but they were awake!" I answered._

_Aeolus then gave me a bow and quiver full of arrows, "Just try your best."_

_I wasn't given any room to reply. My brother and raised his sword, "For Narnia!"_

_They ran into the future fray. I mounted Sky and we soon caught up to them. They were changing at full speed through trees as Sky and I led them to the spot they were weakest at. As we made it to the clearing, I set an arrow and shot a wolf—to only miss. I tried again at the tigers since they were bigger. I managed to get one however, the others woke with a start. Down below they were busy, luckily the giants have not awaked yet. I tried my best to pick them off with my arrows. I managed to shoot half of them off accurately. I only wished I was a bit more patient with myself as Aeolus and Susan were. _

_We seemed to be doing very well except for the fact I felt something hard hit behind our backs, and we fell to the ground._

* * *

><p><em><em>Hey, what goes around comes around. I thought I do something different (thanks to Tonzura123 for the suggestion and beta-ing this chapter). I really have nothing to really say right now. It's late. So to optional review question.

Are you a night-owl or a early-bird?

For me, it depends on what all has happened the night before and even that day. Usually if I feel in a early-bird mood some people get a little angry with my chippy attitude at six in the morning. It all depends. Probably more early-bird.

So thanks for reading. Any suggestions. Please review. It looks like it is easy now to do so.


	6. Return

There were times I thought I was going in the wrong direction. The horse held a steady canter, yet it seemed to take every ounce of my strength to hold my seat. Perhaps I did need Lucy's cordial after all, but it was at Cair Paravel. I pulled the hand I was holding to my chest away and I found it sticky and red. A wave of nausea almost overcame me, but it settled back into the ever present knot in my stomach. I suppose Peter was wise to send me home, if I can get there in time.

I could feel every hoofbeat reverberate through my body, and once again I wished I had never left Peter. The Fell Beasts could have reinforcements nearby and Peter would be done in. However, I knew Peter would try his utmost to get himself out from under that giant's leg, help the others, and hide. He would know what to do until our reinforcements came to him. I kept assuring myself that that would be the case. It was the only hope on my mind.

I could see the towers of Cair Paravel in the distance above the trees, but I could barely make my eyes focus on them. I knew time was my enemy right now but I did not believe the tiger wounded me that badly. I had to keep going: for Peter, Narnia, and my own sake.

When I finally made it to the gate of Cair Paravel, the thought flashed through my sluggish mind that it might be a bad idea to leave the gates open all the time. I walked my brother's horse further until I could make out someone relevant to whom I could sound the alarm.

Then I saw my sisters ice skating on the small pond close to the garden. I continued further until they saw me. They both stopped with a warm, yet concerned welcome when I fell from the horse. The only thing I could remember afterwards was their voices screaming my name as the snowy drifts spun into darkness.

* * *

><p>I did not dream while I was unconscious, or I just did not remember. I believed my sisters figured out what was afoot when I came back to them dying. I blinked slowly, and Susan's face came into focus above me. It took her a moment, but she had tears streaming down her face when she saw me wake.<p>

"I'm sorry I scared you," I rasped out sincerely.

"It's alright, you're fine now I think. The guards took you inside and Lucy gave you her cordial but you didn't wake up until now. We thought you were too far gone and—"

"Susan, I'm fine now. Don't worry about me." I managed to get my sore body up from my bed. I barely had any scars from the incident from what I could see.

I soon wondered where Lucy was, she would have been hugging me by now. "Where's Lucy."

"She went with the Army to help with the wounded. Is Peter still out there?"

"Yes, but how is the Army traveling without directions to where everything happened?"

"You left a blood trail Ed, and the horses prints are in the snow."

I didn't think I made that much of a mess. "That's lovely. I'm sorry."

"What's there to be sorry for?"

"I had to leave Peter."

"You have a very good reason."

"But I don't know what is going—"

Susan kept me from finishing. "Peter is going to be fine."

I sighed; she would never know how upset I am for leaving my own brother out there. "I promised you I would keep him out of trouble."

My sister froze and remembered our conversation we had just a day ago. She hugged me. "I think in situations like this Peter can take care of himself. You both are smart enough to know what to do."

Then, the energy and realization of what had taken place hit me. I had to go back out there again. I rose from bed, however with one 'no' and Susan standing straight at my bedside ready to push me back down I knew there was no going anywhere until she let me.

However, I still stubbornly asked, "Why?"

"You didn't recover as fast as a drop of a coin this time. I want you to at least stay in bed for the rest of today and tonight. Then, maybe, you can go in the morning."

I sighed reluctantly and slumped into my pillows. I always hated to make Susan angry—she was only trying to help, but I was completely fine now. I just needed to find a way out when she was not around. I knew, she would have told all the guards that I should be in bed which would make an escape very difficult. I needed to get to Peter though; I was not going to leave him.

It took maybe less than an hour for her to leave as one of her Ladies in Waiting had asked for her presence. I jumped out of bed and scrambled, then came Yale.

Both our glances stopped at the sight of each other. We both froze in place, he was carrying tea and I had another cloak in my hands.

"Your majesty, Queen Susan requested—"

I had to think fast. "Yale, you have a brother?"

"Why yes, he is a weaver."

"If your brother was in trouble, I would allow you to go and help him?"

"Yes, you actually have before."

"My brother is in trouble at this moment; could you return the favor and let me leave?"

Yale took a moment to weigh his options I believe. I bit my lip in hopes as he was taking a while.

Finally, he gave his answer. "King Edmund, I will let you go, but I cannot be blamed for your actions."

"I suppose you could say that you never saw me?"

"I could, but there are many guards outside your door at the moment."

"How many, and who?"

"Many of the guards who are not swift enough to keep up with army's swift pace are guarding now."

Brilliant, not quick and sharp enough as the centaurs. Escaping should be easy. "I want you to make smoke in the pot chambers. Yell fire and I should be able to make my way out."

"Yes, however your majesty, what will you do if your plan does not work?"

"I'll try again. I must see my brother. I left him out there."

Yale sighed reluctantly leaving me to pack. I packed lightly this time. I would only need furs and cloaks for the ride over, the rest was back at camp. Waiting, I took a moment to look outside. The sun was still shining high in the sky. The day wasn't over yet. However, it has probably going to be one of the longest, terrifying, yet exciting days ever. All Narnia needed was the High King safe and home.

It was not very long before Yale had gave me my chance to get out. I cracked the door open and could see the Bears romping over to the pot chambers to help. There were no other guards in that hallway, so I ran for the stables.

* * *

><p>It was not a long journey back to the scene of the battle. I found the fastest horse I could find in the stable and we ran almost the entire way. I stopped in the center of the clearing and looked around; there was absolutely no one. I could see footprints and blood stains in the snow, but only the dead Fell Beasts remained in the clearing. Everyone was gone.<p>

I became quite worried and hoped the advance army contingent, Narnia's swiftest, had found them first and assisted them. I had been out for a few hours and it was nearly evening when I finally made it back. I needed to find someone who saw what happened.

Then, my hopes were granted. I could see the Army marching back from the north. Oreius was leading and I know he would tell me what was going on. I joined his side and quickly I asked him.

"What has happened General?"

He looked at me with a face of fulfilled duty. "We managed to move the survivors and departed from the clearing. Rudbeard lead everyone back to the camp with Queen Lucy."

"Peter?" I questioned in desperation. There was no news about what happened to my brother.

"I apologize my liege-I do not know where he his. The High King is most likely with Queen Lucy. We managed to get the survivors away before the Fell Beasts' reinforcements came."

I could only nod in reply. I could understand that Oreius was occupied with a battle for Narnia's protection than the whereabouts of the High King. Everyone's assumption was he was with the group who was sent back to tents. However, something just was not right about this. Peter would not stay away from a battle if he was alright. It could only mean he was not alright or-I did not want to mention what else. That would never happen.

We arrived back at the camp and I scurried to find Lucy. She was most likely tending to survivors of the first battle and would switch her attention over the the second battle since they had arrived back. I found her before she could become more preoccupied.

She smiled and hugged me. "I glad you are alright; you really scared Susan and I."

I nodded and looked around behind her for Peter. Oreius had a simple statement of: "No one needs your coridal, your majesty," before leaving us alone in the crowd of soldiers.

"Ed, where was Peter last?" asked Lucy.

"He was stuck under a giant's leg. He said he was fine when I left him," I answered-oh Aslan...

"We couldn't find him. I'm worried Edmund. I was going to tell Oreuis, but I thought you would know."

"No." I know his disappearance could mean nothing; he could be performing good deeds to families who lived around here, but I was still terrified. I could see Lucy was starting to grow nervous by the second as well.

"Do you think he is-"

"No." I knew what Lucy was about to say. Peter would try earnestly to stay with his army. He would not be taken prisoner without someone knowing.

Then, I saw Sky slowly approaching us. For falling out of the air he was not hurt. Lucy probably gave him some of her cordial because knowing what happened to me.

"King Edmund, Queen Lucy, my apologies for overhearing your conversation, but I believe I saw Peter."

"Please Sky, what direction did he go?" asked Lucy, almost like she was pleading.

"He managed to free himself, and set off in the direction Oreius's reinforcements went. I assume he was trying to track down the retreating Fell Beasts to see what their next move was so he could warn us to retreat back to camp. Queen Lucy arrived before he could come back."

"Oreius and the army would have spotted him if he was tracking the Beasts down."

"Nobody saw him." What ever Peter had done I hoped he was safe.

"Then there is a high possibility that he got lost or-"

"Peter never gets lost. I must find Oreius." I wish I had a second me; I could have stayed with Peter and sounded the alarm at Cair Paravel. For Narnia and Aslan, I will find my brother, the High King, if it is the last thing I ever do.

* * *

><p>I apologize for such a long wait readers. I have a lot of going on with school (HS and college classes), soccer, family, friends, and work. Every time I want to write I'm too tired and usually fall asleep in mid-sentence. Soccer is going to end soon. So maybe updates won't take three months. Thanks for reading!<p>

Please review!


End file.
